


Лакированные туфли

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Прошли месяцы с тех пор, как затих океан. Никто ничего больше не отнимет у неё.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Patent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/914331) by [highseize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highseize/pseuds/highseize). 



> Разрешение запрошено.

После закрытия Разлома все некоторое время оставались в Шаттердоме, ожидая приказов от высшего командования. Это было не лучшее время, наполненное тяжёлой атмосферой скорби и бесцельности. Их работа была закончена, и как бы много это ни значило, её завершение оставило некое чувство пустоты. Пока Мако не покинула базу, она размышляла, чем заполнить его. Она наконец была свободна, вольна пользоваться всеми преимуществами юности и открывать для себя мир. И она решила сделать именно это. По-своему.  
Она совершила путешествие по всем местам планеты, откуда были родом её павшие товарищи, обычно задерживаясь на некоторое время, чтобы хорошенько всё рассмотреть. Она посетила дом тройняшек Вей перед тем, как покинуть Гонконг, в районе, который можно было бы назвать трущобным, но не лишённом некоего очарования. Их соседи тепло её приняли и поведали много историй о тройняшках, когда она рассказала, что знала их. Она полетела вместе с Герком, когда тот вернулся в Сидней. Он показал ей оперный театр, что чудом остался невредим, и место, где вырос Чак, хотя их дома там уже давно не было. Потом Мако прогуливалась по Владивостоку, и холодный воздух пронизывал её до костей.  
Райли ждал её на Аляске — они собирались после встречи вместе отправиться в места, где ещё никто из них не бывал. Она была благодарна за его терпение и понимание. Ей нужно было побыть одной, и ему, по всей вероятности, это тоже не мешало. Так что она посвятила некоторое время изучению истории людей, что окружали её в течение самого важного периода в жизни.  
Мако позвонила доктору Гейзлеру и доктору Готтлибу, предупредить, что направляется в Германию. Они вырывали телефон друг у друга, взволнованно споря, подходит ли их скромное жильё для встречи такой важной гостьи. Она была рада, что для разнообразия её где-то ждут люди, которых она знает, а не воспоминания о них.  
И сейчас она уверенно идёт по незнакомой ей улице в незнакомой стране. Вряд ли что-то способно смутить её после Дрифта, и меньше всего — другие прохожие на тихой улице. Мако сопровождают в её лёгкой дороге к месту назначения хмурое небо и холод. Поворачивая на нужную улицу, она пытается представить, как двое совершенно разных и в то же время словно созданных друг для друга учёных готовятся к встрече.  
Она стучит в дверь, и та распахивается через секунду, а на неё смотрят маниакально блестящие из-за стёкол массивных очков глаза. Ньют с криком заключает её в крепкие объятия.  
— Мако! Как я рад тебя видеть! Как ты? Выглядишь отлично, — тараторит Ньют, показывает на потрёпанное, но удобное с виду кресло в уютной гостиной. — Германн всё утро с ума сходил от волнения...  
— Не больше, чем ты, Ньютон. Мы оба знаем, что ты неоднократно выскоблил каждую поверхность в доме сегодня, — прерывает его вышедший из их небольшой кухни Германн. Он приветствует Мако куда более осторожными объятиями. Отступает назад и с улыбкой смотрит на неё, стоя рядом с Ньютом. — Мы рады приветствовать вас у себя, мисс Мори.  
Она с благодарностью принимает предложенный ей кофе. Из-за чего разгорается небольшой спор, потому что "Ньютон, серьёзно, у нас гости, стоит достать сервиз", и "но, Германн, Мако — член семьи, и никто не пьёт кофе из китайского фарфора".  
В разгаре перепалки Германну скручивает ногу, и Ньют тут же превращается в воплощение заботы.  
— Пожалуйста, посиди с Мако, я сделаю кофе. Я даже достану фарфор, только не напрягайся, — говорит он, пока Германн устраивается на диване напротив кресла Мако.  
— Ох, успокойся. И возьми чёртовы кружки, их всё равно легче мыть, — фыркает Германн, однако улыбается вслед Ньюту.  
Ньют вскоре возвращается к ним с тремя горячими кружками. Он ставит их на кофейный столик и садится рядом с Германном, аккуратно массирует ему бедро. Мако не может скрыть улыбку, видя, как счастливы люди, которых она знает большую часть своей жизни. Они просят рассказать о ей путешествии, что она и делает, после чего расспрашивает об их жизни. Германн сейчас читает лекции в университете, а Ньют занимается исследованиями. Мако вновь чувствует себя как дома, когда они обмениваются добродушными улыбками после игривых подколок. Они больше не спорят всерьёз, но всё равно любят поддевать друг друга, как у них повелось ещё с тех времён, когда Мако была маленькой девочкой, из любопытства забредавшей в их лабораторию.  
— Итак, — говорит Ньют, когда они возвращаются к главной теме, — ты к нам надолго? И куда потом?..  
Мако улыбается.  
— Всего на несколько дней. Потом я лечу в Лондон, — их лица вытягиваются, и она спешит заверить друзей: — Всё в порядке. На самом деле мне не терпится увидеть родину Сенсея. Думаю, он бы этого хотел. У него никогда не было времени свозить меня туда.  
Они вновь улыбаются, с пониманием, и Ньют собирает кружки со столика, а Германн показывает Мако её комнату.  
— Прости за бардак, — говорит он, ведя её по узкому коридору. — Ньютон хранил там коробки с записями по исследованиям. Но кровать там есть, и я всё почистил вчера, так что выглядит не так уж плохо. Устраивайся пока, а потом мы пойдём ужинать.  
Мако благодарит его, ставит сумку на выдвижной стол из тёмного дерева.  
Позже они отправляются в одно уютное место с впечатляющим выбором вин, и Германн заказывает что-то очень дорогое, машет рукой, когда Мако уверяет, что в этом нет необходимости. Они говорят за ужином о её детстве, о том, как они горды, что учили математике и естествознанию будущую спасительницу мира. Она застенчиво смеётся и напоминает им, что они тоже участвовали. Насладившись вином, тёплым ужином и хорошей компанией, они возвращаются в квартиру. Мако ласково желает им доброй ночи и идёт спать в своём новом временном доме.

***

Мако просыпается не спеша и долго потягивается утром, как часто делает теперь, после закрытия Разлома. Солнечный свет греет ей лицо, напоминая, что она в безопасном и желанном месте. Отдохнувшая, она идёт в гостиную.  
Ньют закрывает лэптоп и встаёт, быстро собираясь, приветствует её:  
— Доброе утро! Хорошо спала?  
— Да, спасибо.  
— Отлично, — он улыбается ей, запихивая бумаги и лэптоп в сумку. — Германн уже ушёл на утреннюю лекцию, и я тоже отчаливаю. Завтрак и чай на кухне. А, — пошарив в кармане, он протягивает ей запасной ключ. — Чтоб ты не застряла тут, пока мы не вернёмся. Что-нибудь ещё?  
Она качает головой.  
— Спасибо, Ньютон. Удачного дня.  
Он машет, не оглядываясь, выбегает за дверь. Мако находит на кухне яйца и тосты, подкрепляется ими, прежде чем выйти на прогулку.  
Пока её друзья на работе, она исследует город. Она проводит время, восхищаясь старинными зданиями — их мало в городах, где она была, городах вдоль тихоокеанского побережья, что пострадали от многолетних атак кайдзю. Она наслаждается видом беззаботных прохожих, что спешат туда-сюда, и никакая тревога о судьбе мира не гнетёт их. Она останавливается несколько раз только чтобы полюбоваться видом.  
Она балует себя, не торопясь бродя по всем магазинам, каким захочется. Покупает пирожные в пекарне, съедает одно и оставляет другие, чтобы поделиться с Ньютоном, когда придёт домой — она знает, какую слабость он питает к ним. Мако рассматривает витрины, полные экстравагантной одежды, когда замечает кое-что особенное.  
Она останавливается и смотрит на пару туфель из ярко-красной лакированной кожи на высоких каблуках. Они блестят под мягким светом внутри магазина, напоминая Мако о яркой помаде Саши Кайдановской, и в то же время — о туфельках, что были на ней, когда Стэкер Пентекост спас ей жизнь, победив Онибабу. Мако не может описать чувства, что всколыхнулись в ней; моментальная, раздирающая жажда, почти мазохистского толка. Желание, болезненное и удушающее, но которое отчего-то не хочется игнорировать.  
Мако никогда ещё не хотела так сильно чего-то материального. Она чувствует себя глупо — ни дать ни взять девочка, первый раз увидевшая зоомагазин и прилипшая к стеклу, за которым сидит щенок, и теперь родителям нужно оттаскивать плачущего ребёнка от витрины и покупать мороженое, чтобы она успокоилась. Путаясь в чувствах, она решает, что ничего не случится, если рассмотреть их поближе.  
Колокольчик звенит над дверью, когда она заходит в магазин. Внутри прохладно, её шаги эхом отзываются от деревянного пола. Она подходит ближе к туфлям, и жажда обладания становится ещё сильнее. _Я заслужила это_ , думает она, _я заслужила это_.  
— Хотите примерить? — Мако оглядывается на продавщицу, что обращается к ней на английском, видно, рассудив, что Мако скорее поймёт его, чем немецкий.  
Мако вновь переводит взгляд на туфли. Ей почти больно смотреть на них, не только потому, что она настолько сильно хочет их, но и потому, что они, несомненно, напоминают ей о том дне. Может, думает она, отчасти поэтому они и привлекают её. Может, они напоминают ей о Сенсее, тем самым одновременно причиняя боль и даря ощущение правильности. Ей важно помнить.  
Прошли месяцы с тех пор, как затих океан. Никто ничего больше не отнимет у неё — ни воспоминания, ни туфли. Это всё — её. Она заслужила что-то хорошее, пусть даже необязательное. Мако смотрит девушке в глаза и кивает. Та улыбается, подходит к стеклянной стене между ними и витриной и осторожно достаёт туфли.  
Мако надевает их и не верит глазам. Они идеально сидят на её ноге. Она никогда не носила каблуки, так что ей требуется пара секунд, чтобы понять принцип ходьбы, после чего она может оценить их в деле.  
Девушка вновь обращается к ней:  
— Очень хорошо. Красный вам идёт.  
Мако вновь вспоминает про Сашу, как она улыбалась покрасившей волосы в первый раз Мако, проходя мимо: "Я знала, тебе нужно больше красок в жизни, такой прелестной девочке". Мако осторожно направляется к зеркалу. Ей нравится изгиб её ног и то, как смело покачиваются бёдра. Она словно забирает обратно свою жизнь, отобранную кайдзю, вернее, обе жизни; до смерти своей семьи и ту, что была потом. Она больше не колеблется, расплачиваясь за туфли.  
Жажда утихает, и взамен Мако, наблюдающую, как заворачивают и упаковывают в коробку туфли, наполняют удовлетворение и решимость. Она вернётся в дом Ньюта и Германна и остаток дня будет учиться ходить на каблуках. Ей не терпится надеть их в Лондоне.


End file.
